


Close to You

by changdori (janie6789)



Series: Mihwa [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie6789/pseuds/changdori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho belongs to the royal family, while Changmin belongs to the lineage of slaves that serve them. Yunho does all he can to protect Changmin, but against the public's perception of Changmin and his social position, there is very little that Yunho can do.<br/>Sequel to Mihwa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Changmin opened his eyes.

He had been startled awake, and it took him a moment to realize that it was the thunder that woke him instead of the familiar, warm sunshine shining into his eyes.

Yunho began to stir next to him in the bed, and Changmin turned his head to look at his lover.

"Good morning, My King," said Changmin as he did every morning, and Yunho also opened his eyes, squinting. Smiling at the precious sight, Changmin shifted up and pressed his lips against Yunho's in a sweet morning kiss. Yunho lifted his arms to wrap them around Changmin, caressing him. Changmin canted into Yunho's chest.

"Love you," murmured Changmin as Yunho's hand ran over his head, spreading warmth throughout his entire being. "I love you so, so much. More than words can say."

"I know," whispered Yunho. "I know you love me. And I'm forever grateful."

Changmin giggled and kissed Yunho again, and this time, being more awake, Yunho kissed him back. Another flash of lightning and a roar of thunder sounded, making Changmin prop himself up on his forearms.

"You know, it looks like we're going to have to move the festivities indoors. It's pouring rain outside," said Changmin.

"Mmm," said Yunho, seemingly uninterested and pulling Changmin back down on the bed. "Cancel the whole thing. I'd rather spend the whole day lying here with you."

"No," pouted Changmin. "The palace girls have been preparing for the feast for weeks. It would be a great disservice to cancel on them."

Yunho laughed and pulled Changmin into another loving kiss. "You just want the food for yourself."

"Maybe," admitted Changmin. "The food will be the best they make all year."

Yunho laughed heartily before quickly feigning upset. "You would rather spend your day with food than with me."

Changmin humoured him, nuzzling his nose into Yunho's cheek.

"I'm sorry. But after the food, I'm going to make your night the best one you had all year."

Yunho laughed again and looked into his eyes. Gods, he was so handsome, even after all these years.

"Is that a promise?" asked Yunho.

"I would never lie to you," said Changmin with a grin – that mischievous, lopsided, _beautiful_ grin.

"Gods, you're so gorgeous," moaned Yunho.

"And this gorgeous slave gets to be the first person to wish Your Majesty a happy birthday, and many, many more to come," whispered Changmin. "Happy birthday."

Yunho closed his eyes in bliss.

He was so, so lucky that Changmin was his.

 

 

Although Changmin had refused to cancel the festivities on Yunho, there was no doubting that the day was one of the busiest of the year for Changmin. Realistically, Changmin wouldn't even have much time to enjoy the food himself.

For the first few years since Yunho just took the throne, Changmin barely slept for weeks leading up to Yunho's birthday, planning everything, and barely saw Yunho throughout the actual day of his birthday, just ironing things out and making sure that things were perfect.

Yunho had stopped him after a couple of years of that, assuring Changmin that he much preferred Changmin's  company throughout the day and that really, things didn't need to be so perfect.

And now, years into it and through thick and thin at that, Changmin now even has the luxury of not only having slept with Yunho the night before, but also of waking up with him and actually being able to see him. Of course, part of it was that Changmin was experienced now and able to do what would have taken him days to do before within mere minutes, but no matter what the reason was, he was not about to complain.

Changmin still had to work away from Yunho for the morning, but just before the celebration began for the afternoon, Changmin dressed Yunho for the festivities in the privacy of Yunho's bedroom, and there, they were able to talk freely again.

"Is Chanhyung coming?"

"Of course, it's your birthday," said Changmin.

"I can't wait to see him again," said Yunho with a smile. "He gets more and more handsome every time I see him. He definitely takes after his father."

Changmin felt himself blushing to the tips of his ears. He tied the last knot, fingers fumbling.

Yunho always looked amazing, of course, but today, he looked all the more regal and handsome in the festive clothes, the royal blue robe embroidered with gold and silver thread.

"Gods, I want you right now but I don't want to ruin all the hard work I've just done on your robe," whispered Changmin.

"We'll make up for it tonight," said Yunho.

Changmin smiled and with one last tug at the collar of Yunho's robe to straighten it, stepped back to admire the man standing in front of him. "I'm so lucky I'm yours."

Yunho's smile in response had Changmin reeling.

The smile slid away quite quickly though, as he looked at Changmin. "And what will you wear for the celebration?"

Changmin looked at his own plain, cotton robe and smoothed the front of it down, free of wrinkles. "I've already put on my best robes."

"No, you haven't," said Yunho.

Changmin looked up in confusion. "Yes, I have."

"Here we have the Mihwa, _again_ , arguing with the King," sighed Yunho.

"But –"

"Enough," said Yunho seriously, and the robes made him look so authoritative that Changmin actually stopped talking.

When Changmin looked up at him, Yunho pointed to the wooden chest across the room that held all of Changmin's clothes.

"Go find something else to wear."

Changmin was starting to get nervous. He was biting his lips as he walked nervously to the chest, because Yunho has never had issue with his clothes before. Changmin didn't have anything better than the standard brown robe he was wearing now.

He looked at Yunho with pleading eyes when he reached the chest, but Yunho's eyes remained firm, so Changmin knelt and opened the chest weakly, if only to show Yunho that he didn't have anything better to wear, but then –

"What –"

A white robe that Changmin had never seen before was in the chest, folded lightly at the very top. It was silk, and there were intricate patterns on the robe embroidered in silver thread, and gods, was this even _allowed_?

Changmin lifted up the clothes out of the chest with his shaking hands, his heart pounding. When he did, he saw that there was a blue sash to tie around his waist, and ornaments of jade and gold that Changmin had no business carrying.

Convincing himself that this couldn't possibly be for him and that this must be a mistake, he forced away the excitement and turned his head towards Yunho.

"What is this?" said Changmin, his voice shaking a little.

Yunho was smiling.

"Do you like it?"

Changmin swallowed. "This is for _me_?"

"Yes, I had the chamber servants make it for you," said Yunho, looking pleased. "I think you'll look beautiful in it. Not that you don't already, but still."

Changmin looked up in shock. "Are you sure I'm… I'm allowed to wear this?"

"Yes, I made sure," said Yunho proudly. "I originally wanted the robe to be blue to match mine, but you weren't allowed to wear anything besides brown or white. You're still allowed to wear the sash, though."

"This is supposed to be your birthday, not mine," managed Changmin.

Yunho smiled. "It will be the best birthday present for me to see you in it," he said. "May I have the chamber servants look after you to put it on?"

"No," said Changmin quickly, undoing the ties on his robe to change into the new ones. "They've done too much for me already."

Changmin shrugged out of his clothes and carefully stepped into his new robe, that – oh god, felt so nice and soft gliding over his skin – he struggled for a moment to find the ties of his new robe, but Yunho found them first, holding them between his fingers. Changmin reached up to take them from Yunho, but Yunho tied the strings in a neat bow for him and then fastened the gold ornaments on them. Changmin fumbled with the sash instead, much too shy to keep his hands still while Yunho dressed him.

Changmin finished tying the sash and looked up uncertainly, feeling shyer than he'd ever been, at Yunho – at, he realizes, Yunho's awe-struck face.

"Gods, you look like you're about to fly away to the heavens," whispered Yunho. "Are you really mine?"

Changmin smiled, hoping that his face wasn't too red.

"I am yours, Master," whispered Changmin. "You have all of me. In every possible way."

Yunho's dazzling smile was all that Changmin's heart needed to melt completely.

 

 

Changmin attracted quite a bit of attention – in fact, he was so beautiful that he literally turned heads the entire day.

 _Everyone_ stared. As Changmin went about the day, it took him several tries to give orders to the servants, because too many were too busy staring at him.

The festival started before Changmin was by Yunho's side, simply because there was too much for Changmin to watch over. When Changmin finally entered the large ballroom, it was actually already getting dark and the festivities were well underway.

As Changmin sat carefully at Yunho's feet, a buzz of interest rippled through the dancing crowd.

"You look beautiful, Mihwa," offered Queen Boa, who was sitting next to Yunho.

"Thank you, My Queen," answered Changmin, keeping his gaze on the floor not to make it too obvious that he was blushing.

"'Beautiful' is an understatement," said Yunho, a proud smile glossing over his face and a hand over Changmin's cheek. "Have you eaten today?"

"Not yet. I'm still just trying to catch my breath," said Changmin, only then realizing how hungry he was. "I will eat later."

"But you'll be okay sitting with me for a moment?" said Yunho. "I want to show you off."

"Of course," said Changmin with a smile. "Anything for you."

Changmin took a deep breath and finally swept his gaze through the crowd. Most of them had turned their attention back to their meals or their dance, and Changmin was free to watch.

The whole palace and every noble in the city was here, it seemed. He saw his son in the crowd, who waved; Changmin smiled back. His fingers were starting to move to the music as he became more comfortable, when a sudden, unwarranted bout of uneasiness stabbed through him.

Hair on the back of his head stood up, and he felt chills course through his spine, as he saw that it was the young Senator Kim, the son of the head of the Eastern faction, staring at him from where he was seated. His sharp, piercing gaze was unrelenting even as Changmin made eye contact, and Changmin averted his eyes immediately, choosing to look up at Yunho instead for comfort and reassurance.

"What is it?" asked Yunho, clearly having noticed.

There was no reason whatsoever for Changmin to feel shaken, and Changmin rebuked himself inwardly for overreacting. Everyone had been staring at him all day, and there was no reason for Senator Kim to be any different.

Changmin shook his head. "Nothing," he whispered. "Just… may I lean on you for a second?"

Yunho reached down and pulled Changmin into him wordlessly, and Changmin felt warmth and security flood him as he leaned his head down onto Yunho's hip.

He stayed like that until his heart was properly settled, just watching different people coming up to Yunho to wish him a happy birthday. Eventually Yunho spoke to him again.

"You should really eat now. I don't want you fainting on me. Plus, the food is what you've been waiting for all year."

Changmin chuckled. "They've already cleared the tables. I can see that even the kitchen staff are here celebrating now."

"I made sure they set aside a plate for you… or two, or three," said Yunho with a wink. "I asked them to put the food in the west kitchen for you to eat when you can."

"Aren't you being too good to me?" asked Changmin, flattered.

"There is no such thing," encouraged Yunho. "Go eat. I will see you after, or if not, in bed tonight."

He leaned down and gave Changmin a light kiss on his lips, and taking that as an order, Changmin got up reluctantly, bowed to Yunho to humour whoever might be watching, and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark already when Changmin stepped outside, and although the hallways were dimly lit with candles, he still chose to carry a lamp to guide him through the halls.

To Changmin, who always found it exhausting to be around crowds, it was usually a relief for him to get away from the noise and in through the empty halls. However, today, for whatever reason, it didn't feel the same, and he desperately wished for Yunho's company.

Eating alone wasn't something that Changmin was used to anyway, and good food was never as good as good company, despite what he'd joked about with Yunho in the morning; so he planned to eat as quickly as he could before returning to Yunho's side, eating only because Yunho went out of his way to do this for him.

He sped up his steps to the small kitchen at the thought, taking two looks at every shadow and around every corner, as if he were being chased, even though there was absolutely no one around and there was no reason for Changmin to feel this upset.

He was starting to sweat as he turned the corner into a narrow hallway and everything felt so wrong. Changmin stopped walking and hesitated for a moment, swearing under his breath, and after pacing for a few seconds, turned and decided, to hell with everything, he was going to go back to Yunho and stay by his side.

Changmin had never felt so unsafe in the palace before, and the feeling was even unsettling to him because he didn't know why he was feeling this way.

He turned a corner, and he let out a large gasp when he saw the shadow of a man blocking his path. He dropped the lamp on the floor.

Changmin was in full-blown panic now. He took a few steps back, and the shadow approached. The shadow became bigger and bigger, and when the man approached further, the lamp on the floor illuminated the man's face.

In such a panic, Changmin took a moment to recognize the face: Senator Kim.

Changmin involuntarily let out a yell, but a hand clapped over Changmin's mouth, dampening his scream.

"Quiet," he whispered. "Be quiet, slave."

Changmin tried to pull his hand off of his mouth, but his limbs weren't moving like he wanted them to, being so panicked. He felt himself being dragged into a small storage closet off to the side, barely big enough fit them both. Senator Kim shut the door, enclosing them in the darkness.

"What do you want?" bit out Changmin.

Changmin winced as he was shoved back again, the back of his head hitting the inside wall of the closet.

"Watch how you speak to me," he growled. "I don't care what the King dressed you in, you're still nothing but a palace pleasure slave."

Changmin clenched his teeth.

"Don't touch me," gasped Changmin, trying to push the man off, but there was no space for the man to go in the tiny closet.

"Shut up and stay still."

Changmin felt the man's hand slide up under his robe, and he let out a whimper. There was no space to get away or do anything except to try to stay on his feet.

Tears fell from Changmin's eyes.

He had never felt so helpless in his life.

 

 

Changmin didn't returned to the hall after Yunho sent him to eat, and the celebrations finished without Changmin being there. He knew that Changmin was always busy, especially on days like this, and all he wanted to do was thank him for his troubles that night. And so, when he returned to his bedroom and saw that Changmin wasn't there, he was just a bit disappointed and worried.

While waiting for Changmin, Yunho asked the servants for a tub of warm rosewater and the best bath oils to be ready for later, so that he could pamper Changmin properly after such a long day.

For special occasions like these, Changmin often prepared the bed with the best silks and candles around it with a small table of alcohol, but he hadn't done that today, for whatever reason. Yunho considered calling for all of it himself, but he decided not to, in case it would conflict with Changmin's plans, if he had any.

Except, it seemed like he didn't have any.

Changmin came into the room a bit later, looking distracted and rattled. Yunho sat up a little in the bed, worried, but was immediately taken by Changmin's beauty and it didn't matter that Changmin didn't make special plans for the night.

But the first thing Changmin did, even before acknowledging Yunho, was pull down the screen in the room so that he could change out of his robe behind it. When he emerged from behind it, Changmin was wearing one of the standard brown robes that he always wore.

Changmin glanced at Yunho, looking like he didn't really know what to do – but _why_ , Yunho wondered, because it wasn't like this was anything new. He approached Yunho's bed slowly, and stopped just before it.

"I wish you'd kept that new robe on when you came to bed," said Yunho softly, holding out his hands towards his lover.

Changmin followed Yunho's hands and got into bed under the covers beside him. Yunho pulled Changmin close and caressed his lovers's face, leaning in for a kiss, but Changmin pushed Yunho's hands away.

"Wait, Yunho…" said Changmin. "Not… Not tonight."

Yunho let his hands fall and moved away a bit. Worry gripped his stomach.

"Baby – what's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Changmin without looking at him. "I'm just… really tired tonight."

Yunho watched Changmin for a little bit, then spoke.

"Did… you want to spend the night in your own room?"

That made Changmin jump; he shook his head violently and finally looked up at Yunho. "No! No. I want to stay here. Don't send me away, Master, please," pleaded Changmin.

Yunho felt uneasy at Changmin's response, because this wasn't normal – something was wrong.

"Baby, I would never send you away," soothed Yunho softly. "Stay with me forever. That's all I ever want from you."

Changmin timidly wrapped his arm around Yunho's waist, and Yunho hugged his lover close to himself.

He would have to wait for Changmin to tell him what's wrong the next morning.

 

 

But Changmin didn't tell him what was wrong the next morning.

He woke in the middle of the night in tears, and Yunho coaxed him back to sleep. Changmin didn't talk about it the next morning and Yunho didn't push him, but there was something obviously terribly wrong.

Changmin practically refused to leave Yunho's side that whole day; when he was expected to work away from Yunho, he pressed himself against Yunho asked if Yunho could please send another servant to fulfill the duty.

The meeting with the senate was the worst of it all, when Changmin just looked at the floor the entire time, practically hanging onto Yunho's leg for dear life as he sat at his feet, never making eye contact with anyone else. He was expected to keep notes, but it was clear to Yunho that Changmin wasn't up for the task, seeing as he was struggling to even hold the brush, being in full panic mode.

"Do you need to go outside and take a breath?"

Changmin just gripped Yunho's calf, hard, and shook his head.

Yunho assigned scribing duties to his Scribe for the first time since Changmin came back to him, and he just let Changmin cling to his leg for the entire meeting.

 

 

This was not sustainable though, this panicked Changmin. Yunho needed him, and while Yunho was willing to give Changmin as much space as he wanted, he was also getting worried for him.

And so, on the third day, Yunho brought Changmin into a quiet room.

"Changmin, come here," said Yunho seriously. "Sit down."

Changmin made to sit next to Yunho at his feet, but Yunho shook his head and pointed to the cushion across from him.

"No, Changmin. Sit there. We need to talk."

"Yunho…"

"Please sit, Mihwa."

Changmin looked up at Yunho for a second in fear, and then knelt on the cushion.

Yunho hated giving orders to Changmin as King to his Mihwa, but this was apparently one of those instances where it just had to happen.

"Tell me what happened."

"I don't know what you're talking about," whispered Changmin to the floor.

" _Changmin_ ," said Yunho. "Don't take me for a fool."

"I'm not –"

"You've been acting strange since the night of my birthday, and I need to know why."

Changmin stayed silent. Yunho waited for a bit, but when Changmin still wouldn’t speak, he pressed harder.

"Changmin. You're my Mihwa, and you aren't allowed to keep secrets from me," said Yunho. "Tell me."

At the words, tears gathered at the corner of Changmin's eyes and Yunho immediately regretted being so harsh to the vulnerable being kneeling in front of him.

He stood from his chair, walked towards his Mihwa, and sat on the floor next to him.

"No, baby, don't cry," he said, wrapping his arms around Changmin. He reached up and wiped the tears from his face. "I just need to know what's wrong so that I can fix it. My job is to make sure you're happy and healthy and you're neither right now."

Changmin leaned into Yunho's embrace, and finally, spoke to the floor.

"And my job is to be faithful to you," whispered Changmin. "And… And I wasn't."

Yunho felt himself freeze over. "W…What?"

The blood drained from his face, and he didn't know if he was hearing correctly.

"W…What did you just say? Changmin."

"That night, when you sent me to eat, I was on my way to the West kitchen, and – and I was pushed into a closet," he whispered. His tears were uncontrollable now. "And… And he – he took me –"

Yunho was so shocked that his hands were going numb, gods, he was going to faint –

"My gods," breathed Yunho, his vision clouding over. "Gods, Changmin, what –"

"I'm sorry," sobbed Changmin, gripping Yunho's hand. "I'm so sorry, so sorry, Yunho, but I couldn't stop him – I tried, I tried really hard, but I couldn't…"

"Gods," whispered Yunho, tears filling his own eyes. "My gods, Changmin, why didn't you come to me as soon as it happened? Changmin, _why_?"

"Because I was scared, Yunho, a Mihwa's unfaithfulness is punishable by death, and I was scared –"

"No," whispered Yunho. "No, don't say that, baby, don't –"

"I'm so sorry, Yunho –"

"Oh," said Yunho through his tears, "baby, you were never unfaithful, please don't blame yourself for this…"

Changmin whimpered and continued crying into Yunho's chest as Yunho's heart broke into pieces.

Once Yunho was able to get intelligible words out, he spoke again. "Who was it?" managed Yunho, pure anger taking hold now.

Changmin curled up against Yunho and spoke. "Senator Kim," he whispered.

"Senat – the son of the head of the Eastern Faction?"

Changmin gave the tiniest of nods, but that's all Yunho needed.

"Guard," shouted Yunho through his tears.

" _Wait, Master –"_

Yunho didn't know why Changmin wanted him to wait, but it barely mattered as the guard opened the door and bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty."

No one – no servant, guard, or official  ever seen Yunho cry this way before – but it didn't matter.

What mattered was that justice needed to be served.

"Arrest Senator Kim for investigations immediately," he ordered through his tears. "This is a Royal Order."

Changmin let out an anguished cry in his arms – and Yunho just embraced him tighter, hoping that this would be the end of all of this and that peace will find itself in Changmin soon.


End file.
